Sentimientos verdes
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Broly quizás era fuerte como poderoso y temible pero a pesar de ello era un ser tranquilo, bondadoso y hasta tierno con actos y acciones que podrían derretir a cualquiera, sobretodo para cierta chica verde que le causaba gracia esa linda parte Fic hecho con motivo de la película


**Este fic se hizo en honor a un grandote que cuando niña lo odié pero al ver la película… Gracias a Toriyama por hacer canon a Broly y también por no hacerlo como una máquina de matar, digo, ¿Quién no querría a un grandote musculoso y con personalidad tranquila, escaso intelecto pero buenos sentimientos?…**

**Un fic Broly x Cheerai, felicidades grandulón… Ganaste a una buena elfa, ojo de tigre Broly-chan**

Broly, Cheerai y Lemo estaban impresionados y boquiabiertos, en la mesa de su nuevo hogar había una arrumada de dulces, comida desde chatarra hasta dulces sobretodo chocolates lo cual era para la mujer verde y el hombrecillo naranja algo mejor que comer esas asquerosas cucarachas del planeta Vampa.

La mujer verde miró con detenimiento los alimentos, desde el comienzo siempre desconfiaba de Gokú pero a pesar de ello al menos estaba agradecida (A su modo) con el saiyajin terrícola por todos los privilegios que se les dio en todo hasta por cortesía de Bulma les dio ropa. Los tres desertores del ejército de Freezer estaban estupefactos sobretodo el saiyajin grandote cuando se trataba de chocolate.

-Que loco- Miraba Cheerai con asombro- ¿Todo eso es de ese sujeto?- Con eso hacía obvia referencia al buen Gokú

-Si… Todo eso es de Kakarotto- Decía Broly asombrado, en eso Lemo decidió salir afuera ya que posiblemente esos dos disfrutarían o se pelearían por el chocolate y aparte no quería molestar su momento a solas. La chica verde bajó un poco la mirada, en verdad era demasiada comida pero le resultaba bastante difícil que hacer con toda esa montonera.

-Ese tipo Gokú nos hizo demasiado favores e incluso se pasó con la comida- Suspiró- Al menos sabe hacer su trabajo pero, creo que no puedo comer todo esto yo sola ni Lemo

Miró levemente al guerrero prominente el cual estaba algo confuso entre tanta comida, cada alimento se veía mucho más rico que el anterior, no lo culpaba pero esa ingenuidad e inocencia como la de un niño era una de esas partes que adoraba del saiyajin.

-Pero bueno, ese sujeto se tomó la molestia de darnos todo eso- Tomó un chocolate para dárselo al enorme guerrero el quedó atontado pero decidido a probar el chocolate, era un favor y debía hacerlo no sin antes mostrar su educación mínima pero al menos debía mostrarla.

-Bien Broly, supongo entonces no podemos dejar que se desperdicien, ¿Verdad?

La mujer verde decidió abrir el empaque y dárselo al guerrero enorme el cual no dudaba en encestar un bocado pero antes dio su gracias haciendo malamente su seña de mano cosa que hizo reír bajito a la extraterrestre, de hecho cada día desde que lo conoció pareciera más divertido que el anterior mientras para nuestro grandulón canónico cada día aprendía cosas nuevas y más cuando se trataba de Kakarotto y sus amigos.

El guerrero iba a comerse el chocolate pero antes miró a su pequeña amiga verde

-¿Puedo yo… ayudarte a comerlos?

-¿Estás seguro Broly? Podrías engordarte

-¿Engordar?... ¿Qué es eso?- En verdad todo era nuevo y confuso para el fortachón a lo cual se ganó otra mirada tierna de la chica verde

-¿Y tú también vas a comerlos?- Preguntó el grandulón mientras miraba toda esa comida

-No, no creo comerme todo eso. Engordaré si me como todo eso, me puedes ayudar si quieres- Guiñó el ojo haciendo un poco rojo al buen Broly

-Seguro, digo, está bien…- El guerrero estaba algo torpe por ver a su amiga pero ni modo, un favor era un favor y tenía que cumplirlo, el guerrero sin titubear decidió comer el alimento, una caja y otra pero luego de tres paquetes miró a la mujer verde la cual estaba con una mano sobre la mejilla mientras suspiraba mirando toda esa comida aunque para el enorme guerrero hacía creer que Cheerai estaba triste.

El noble grandulón prodigio le obsequió un paquete pero la joven verde negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento Broly, pero hoy no quiero volver a ver otro pedazo de chocolate- En eso se fijó en un paquete de pockys a lo cual extendió hacia el saiyajin con algo de picardía

-Oye, te gustan los pockys, ¿Verdad?- El mencionado quedó extrañado mientras sacaba un palillo aunque para el pobre musculoso era bastante raro, jugaba con el pocky, como si fuera un palillo de verdad, intentaba meterse el alimento por la nariz o la boca pero la confiable Cheerai decidió colocarle el palillo entre sus labios a lo cual el pobre guerrero lo devoró en tan pocos mordiscos.

La chica verde se rió ante esa conmovedora parte de su grandote amigo

-¿Qué pasa Broly? Bastante extraño, ¿Verdad?

El saiyajin lo intentó con otro palillo y el resultado fue el mismo a lo cual la chica verde conmovida como fascinada ante ese tonto y lindo comportamiento de su amigo

-Jajaja, en verdad si te gustan

El guerrero siguió comiendo una que otra caja, la extraterrestre decidió probar uno pero estaba claro que tanto chocolate la estaba mareando, no tanto como comerse toda esa cosa amarilla de esos horribles insectos, eso sí haría sacar todo su desayuno. Mientras tanto el grandote se quedó de piedra cuando vio un chocolate distinto al que vio, en ese caso uno blanco a lo cual probó en menos de nada y sintió una explosión de gloria en la boca.

-¡Mira!- Llamó a su amiga- ¡Este sabe muy bien!

En menos de nada trató de hacer un pedazo algo notable a lo cual intentó hacerlo de una manera algo sutil como delicado, la joven verde tomó el pedazo y lo probó. En menos de nada la chica verde estaba con los ojos estrellados mientras decía de manera alegre

-¡Dios, sabe muy bien!

El guerrero sonrió algo infantil mientras se rascaba la cabeza y aparte estaba rojo mientras la pobre chica verde se reía de manera tierna la cara de tontito que ponía su amigo el cual no dudó en reírse un poco… Era divertido ver como esa chica de ojos morados compartía el chocolate junto con la persona que le agradaba (Ojo no son novios… Todavía) mientras el grandote se limitaba a devorar un poco más de ese chocolate, Lemo luego de unos minutos había regresado a lo cual tuvo que entrar a la escena.

Él como Cheerai no querían por ahora chocolate pero ver al noble saiyajin comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana era algo conmovedor pero antes el hombre verde decidió organizar el mercado en la nevera y una capsula de la cual salió una alacena por si la nevera no tenía capacidad para guardar los exagerados mercados más una laptop y un cargador, ya que una vez más Gokú hizo una visita y les dio más elementos y como añadido dijo que esperaría que Broly entrenara y se hiciera más fuerte para pelear y luchar más adelante.

La mujer verde desde que conoció al guerrero de pelos locos le tenía desconfianza pero al menos era agradecida con los privilegios que le daban el saiyajin como a ella y a Lemo aunque eso sí recalcó con que si hacía que el grandote volvía a pelear debía tener una justificación y que debiera ser para bien.

BONUS

El saiyajin grandote estaba en la sala mientras Cheerai estaba viendo en su laptop, Broly con una sonrisa y con una mano en la cabeza ya que le costaba un poco hablar le decía a su amiga verde

-Ah, Cheerai... ¿Tienes un segundo?- Preguntó el prominente prodigio mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Vamos afuera quiero hablar contigo...

La chica verde riendo por lo bajo respondió

-Por supuesto Broly, me gustaría hablar contigo también

Los dos alienígenas salieron de su casa nave hacia las afueras de la cueva aunque Cheerai tuvo que alistar su armamento por si las cucarachas les arruinarían el día o al menos el propio Broly ya que era el único que les hacía frente y sabía aniquilar a esos seres.

La mujer caminaba de la mano fornida y cálida del saiyajin, en verdad no entendía como alguien tan tierno como inocente fuera obligado por su padre al pelear, un objeto o un arma poderosa pero por otro lado al menos estaba agradecida con el saiyajin por al menos saberlos proteger a ella y a Lemo de las cucarachas que asediaban el planeta, mientras que el grandote se sentía raro pero al menos tenía a su pequeña amiga dispuesto a usar el puño con tal de protegerla de esas enormes cosas.

Finalmente ambos estaban en un área árida pero despejada de las cucarachas por lo cual la joven verde decidió ofrecer al enorme prodigio una caja de chocolate, de hecho era el San Valentín a lo cual el guerrero en verdad se sentía un tonto, aceptó el chocolate pero él no tenía nada a lo cual pensó en darle el abrigo de Bah.

La joven peliverde se quedó atónita, era obvio que el recuerdo de su primer amigo era importante y preciado por el saiyajin pero éste tenía una sonrisa leve hasta le insistía en aceptar el abrigo de piel verde a lo cual la mujer asintió aunque temía que no era apropiado para ella.

El noble grandulón decidió poner el abrigo a modo de manta, mientras trataba de ser algo delicado a pesar de su enorme fuerza a lo cual la cubrió a modo de mantita. La mujer verde algo sonrojada agradeció enormemente al guerrero, de echo esa parte tierna, ingenua y algo tonta de ese joven por una razón le agradaba… A simple vista Broly con su apariencia y su poder se creía que fuera una maquina asesina pero en realidad más allá de eso, el prodigio tenía un gran corazón de oro que derretía de ternura sobre todo a Cheerai que sentía un gran afecto especial por el guerrero el cual como siempre se sentía raro pero al menos era agradable como un día con sus amigos era mucho mejor que el otro.

**En verdad uno no se esperaba que nuestro grandulón canon se ganara dos amigos, una elfa y quizás lo que le faltó en vida… Sé que es un personaje ficticio pero al menos el tipo merecía algo de libertad y claro tener desarrollo no como cierta maquina asesina con esteroides que era en las películas. Gracias por leer este intento de fic y bueno hasta otra**

**Yuzu y fuera**


End file.
